


closets

by paxatonic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Closets, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: Steve and Tony are stuck in a closet. Steve and Tony also have huge crushes on each other.





	closets

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS INSPIRED BY ANOTHER FIC BUT I DONT REMEMBER WHAT THAT FIC WAS KMS  
> also hey I'm back from my trip and can write again yaay  
> this is just quick and shitty and barely proof read and barely makes sense plot wise but hey!!! my dads are together so who cares

“Ah,  _ shit. _ ” Natasha mumbled as she stared down at the floor, the box of cereal lying by her feet, contents spread across the kitchen floor. “Steve, can you go and get the broom from the closet?” She sighed, reaching down to pick the box up.

“Uh, yeah, sure, what closet again?” Steve stood from his place at the table.

“The one down there.” She gestured vaguely to the left. “Tony can show you.”

“Steve’s a big boy, I’m sure he can figure it out.” Tony mumbled, disinterested, not looking up from the schematics for his next suit.

Natasha flicked him in the back of the neck. “Just go and show him so he’ll know where it is for next time, alright?” She glared at him. “Now!”

“Alright, alright! Jesus, don’t cry over spilled milk- or rather, assault over spilled cereal.” He rolled his eyes, but was too proud of his own joke to be upset. No one laughed. “Come on, Cap. This way.” Tony led him down the two halls that landed them at a closet just big enough for the two of them to fit into with a bit of extra room. Clicking on the light, Tony looked for the broom, but didn’t find it in it’s usual place. “Huh, it should be in here,” he muttered, stepping inside.

“You sure this is the one? There’s gotta be more than one closet around here.” Steve stepped in to help look.

 

_ click _

 

The sound echoed through the closet and the two men looked to the door and then each other. Silently they both approached the door, Steve trying the handle, which didn't budge.

“What the hell?” he muttered, shaking the door with a little force, as if it would open if he tried hard enough.

“Clint? Natasha?” Tony called.

There was a pause, and then Natasha’s voice came from the other side of the door. “this is for your own good.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Let us out.” Tony crossed his arms.

“Not gonna happen, Tony.”

“Why not? What is this? Why'd you lock us in?” Steve asked.

“We'll let you out when you figure out why you’re in there. Alright?”

“That's ridiculous.” Tony scoffed. “Who knows why you and Clint do anything? What, do you give us three guesses or we're stuck in here forever?”

“Oh, Tony, always the one with the good ideas.” He could practically hear the smirk in her voice. “Three strikes, or the rest of the night.”

“Whatever. I’ll spend the time coming up with ways to get back at you,” Tony grumbled, turning away from the door.

“This isn't a prank,” Clint said. “Have you got any guesses yet, smart guy?”

“Yeah, you’re all assholes.” Tony rolled his eyes and sat down on a stool that was in the corner, slumping against the shelves.

“Strike one!” Clint called.

Tony sat up straight. “Wait. What? That wasn’t a guess!” He sighed again. “See? Assholes.”

Steve put a hand on his chin and began pacing the small space he had as Tony fell back against the shelves again. After throwing Tony a thoughtful glance he snapped his fingers and returned to the door, “so we can make up. We’ve been fighting much more lately, and as-” he hesitated at the word  _ friends-  _ “team leaders, we should… fix that. Yeah.”

“Lame, try again,” Natasha called.

Tony scrunched up his face and thought. At the mention of relationships, platonic or not, he was reminded of his blaring, ass-kicking crush he had on the other man in the room with him. He’d managed to suppress it for the most part, but either of the master assassins on the other side of the door noticing was not the most unbelievable thing.

Jumping up from the stool he walked quickly to the door, trying the handle again. Steve raised an eyebrow, “what are you doing?”

“I’m breaking the door down.” Tony stepped back and threw his shoulder against the door. “Okay, not breaking the door down.” He stepped back and reassessed quickly, digging through his pockets before pulling out a coin, “aha!”

“What now?” Steve came to stand over Tony’s shoulder.

“I’m taking it off.” Tony moved to the other side of the door and started working off the screw to one of the hinges, using the coin in place of a screwdriver.

“Don’t you think that’s a little dramatic? I mean, I’m sure we can figure this out.”

“Nope,” Tony said simply. The coin slipped a few times, the screw too tight. As Tony’s fingers began to tremble it slipped more and fell to the floor. “Shit!” He went to retrieve the coin, Steve placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Tony, we can figure-”

“No, Steve!” Tony burst, standing up to face the man. “We can’t figure it out because I already know. Me, the genius I am, have fallen for an uptight, holier-than-thou national icon from the forties, who’ll probably punch me out for even admitting it, and I’ve been wallowing about it for weeks, so-”

Suddenly, Tony’s endless stream of words were cut off by Steve kissing him, shoving him against the door. Tony let out a surprised noise and melted into the kiss. After a few long moments Tony’s brain began to function again and he pulled away, panting,

“Holy shit,” he breathed.

“I know.” Steve grinned.

“So you feel the same way, I take it?” Tony chuckled, pulling Steve a little tighter against him.

“Mhm, I seem to have fallen for an equality insufferable, entitled, gorgeous egomaniac with a heart of- well, metal. But you get the idea.”

“So that was it? We both were moping, and needed the push?” Tony asked through the door.

“Uh.” Clint coughed awkwardly. “No, we uh, we had no idea.”

“Yeah, we were just sure one of you ate the last of the guacamole and figured this would be punishment enough,” Natasha said as she unlocked the door and pushed it open, the two men to standing back. “But you can be let out now, since our plan has obviously failed miserably.”

“My room or yours?” Tony smirked at Steve. “Or do you prefer to stay here? A little juvenile, but I like the ambiance.”

“Shut up.” Steve laughed, taking Tony’s hand and leading him out of the closet.


End file.
